


Respite

by scarlettholly



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28875204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettholly/pseuds/scarlettholly
Summary: Running away from home isn’t the best way to start your Pokemon journey.
Relationships: Kurosawa Dia/Tsushima Yohane
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Respite

Shivering in the night’s cold air and heavy rain, Yohane walked along a small seaside town’s port. Her Poochyena, Laelaps, followed by her side, confused and a little sad. 

Neither of them wanted to be here in this miserable situation but up ahead there was hope, Yohane spotted a small building probably used for storage. Wandering close, Yohane was surprised to see the padlock had not been fully clicked shut. Such a dumb mistake was easy to take advantage of.

Pulling the door open, Laelaps rushed inside. Yohane followed a little more carefully, glancing around to see large metal shelves lining the walls, full of… stuff? Honestly, it was so busy Yohane couldn’t even figure it out through all the useless junk that was stored here haphazardly. A small rowing boat rested on a trailer in the middle, a closed roller door on the far side.

Laelaps shook water off herself before going around the room, sniffing everything curiously. Yohane just dropped her bag to the floor then took her coat off, watching water drip off onto a pool on the floor. She shook it dry before the chill made her instantly put it back on. She spotted a cardboard box and pulled it closer, using it as a seat.

She looked to Laelaps, sighing. They had been spending a lot of their time during the day at the Pokémon Center but after a few hours people started to worry about the strange and scruffy girl in the corner. Then she left before anyone hassled her. It had been two weeks now and everyday was harder than the last.

Unzipping her bag, Yohane found an inflatable camp mat that was small, lightweight and comfy. Yohane guessed it was also expensive but she had no idea because she’d stolen it. Lying down, she stared up at the ceiling. Laelaps came and painfully stood on top of her. Wincing, Yohane waited for her pokemon to settle. Laelaps curled up and relaxed.

This wasn’t at all what she wanted… Stuck out here in the cold with nowhere to go. She felt so miserable. Tears started to well up but Yohane held them back. Forcing her eyes shut, she tried to sleep for the night. 

Rest didn’t come easy but eventually she drifted off.

* * *

Laelaps’ growl suddenly woke her. 

Yohane, heart pounding and knowing something was wrong, quickly sat up. Her stomach dropped as she saw the door start to open. 

A woman walked in, locking eyes with her. Utterly shocked, confusion followed before she reached for a pokeball. A moment later a Froslass brought a chill to the room and turned Yohane’s veins to ice with fear. “Who are you and what are you doing here?” Her voice was just as cold.

“Shit…” Yohane froze, having no idea what to do. “Sorry! I had nowhere else to go and-”

“You had nowhere else to go?” the woman asked, stepping closer.

“I ran away from home…” Yohane answered, staring up at this woman begging to be forgiven. This was an awful situation. “I’m really sorry. It was dry in here and I was only going to stay the night, honest!” The woman’s face darkened. Yohane winced and apologised again. “Sorry...”

The woman paused for a moment, glancing between Yohane and Laelaps who seemed strangely relaxed, like she was waiting for something. A sigh filled the air as she folded her arms. “I’m more horrified you’re in this situation. Come on, I won’t mind making you a hot meal and giving you a place to stay for a night.”

Yohane could only meet her gaze with a dumbfounded expression. She hesitated, unsure of a stranger’s kindness. “What?”

“Let me fix you up something to eat at the very least. For you…” She sat on the balls of her feet, Laelaps came rushing up to her. “And your cute little Poochyena.” After a few seconds of sniffing, her tail wagged like crazy as this woman started to pet her.

A few moments passed by, Yohane had no idea what to say. Well, at the very least Laelaps didn’t seem worried and the offer sure was tempting. A night in the warmth of a home and a hot meal. Still, Yohane was terrified. She didn’t know this woman or who she lived with. What if she was stepping into danger?

Cautiously, Yohane stood up and shot the women a weary glare. “What’s your name?”

“Kurosawa Dia.” She looked up, staring right through her. “And yours?”

“Yohane…” It was met by confusion that happened so often that she wondered why she even bothered trying. Disheartened, Yohane clarified her actual name. “Tsushima Yoshiko.”

“Do you want me to call you Yohane-san or Yoshiko-san?”

“Yohane please.” Under her breath, she couldn't stop herself from muttering. “N-no one actually calls me it though...”

“Oh…” Dia looked sad for a moment before she stood up and dusted herself off. She carried an air of defiant confidence with her. “Well Yohane, that won’t be the case with me. I assure you that I am fine with calling you what you want to be called.”

She turned to her Froslass, a loving smile on her face as she returned the pokemon to its pokeball. The chill from before instantly dissipated. Dia turned to Yohane. “What do you say?”

“S-sure.”

She packed up her things quickly before following along behind Dia. The rain was still coming down heavily but as they walked together, Yohane couldn’t stop the slight smile appearing on her face.

After a little while, the two of them came to a small and cozy looking cottage at the bottom of a hill. A few trees outside grew various berries. Yohane spotted Chesto, Pecha, Sitrus berries as well as some more usual types like Occa. 

Dia reached inside her pocket and pulled out a key, as she unlocked the door she laughed nervously. “I hope you don’t mind the mess, it’s just me who lives here but my pokemon find inventive ways of creating destruction.”

“No worries.” Expecting a lot, Yohane was surprised to see the house was pretty much spotless. She was guided to a room where a warm fireplace was burning and making everything feel comfortable as a Glaceon lounged on a couch. 

“Can I get you something to drink?” 

Stalling for a moment, Yohane had to force herself to reply like a normal person. “S-sure! Anything is fine...” 

“Hot chocolate?”

“Please!” Yohane couldn’t contain her excitement. Flustered, she remembered her manners. “Uhh, thank you very much.”

Dia seemed to find it amusing, nodding once before trailing off into the other room. Yohane sat down at the far end of the couch, Laelaps came to rest by her feet. A tiny bit of tension seemed to leave. They waited and a few minutes later Dia returned, passing Yohane a hot chocolate before pushing the Glaceon off from where it dominated the couch. It sulked sadly over to a bed at the far side of the room. 

That was when Yohane noticed there was a big Altaria roosting in a perch above. Shocked, she stared at it for a second before looking back at Dia. “You’ve got some high level pokemon here.”

“I’m training my team up to take over the gym my family owns. The Altaria, Moonstone, has been with me since I was a child. Most of my pokemon have ”

“I see.” Yohane looked down at her Poochyena and smiled. “It's just me and Laelaps.”

“What level is she?” Dia asked. She reached a hand down and attempted to call Laelaps over. Laelaps bounding up, sniffing at Dia’s hand before letting out a quiet bark. Dia smiled, petting her gently.

“Eight.”

Dia hummed, continuing to lavish attention on Laelaps. “I can do some training with you if you like? Raise her level up.”

Yohane looked at her excitedly. “You would?”

“Mmm-hmm.” Dia leaned back on the couch, taking out her phone. “I’d like to help you out. Get little Laelaps levelled up and make sure you’re okay.”

Yohane answered in reflex. “I’m okay.” 

“You look like you’re about to pass out or have a nervous breakdown.”

The blunt honesty was amusing. “I’m not that bad.”

“Well, however bad.” Their eyes met, Dia’s expression was cautious and level. “I want to help you.” 

It was too intense so Yohane looked down into her drink, taking a sip. After a few moments of trying to consider why Dia seemed so set on helping her, she couldn’t help but ask in some quiet desperate hope. “Why do you care so much?”

“What kind of person would I be to just leave you like that…?” Dia sighed, sympathy filled her voice. “You said you ran away from home, right?”

Pursing her lips tightly, Yohane knew it was her time to shut up. Why did she say that before? This was going to be a pain now. An idle shrug was the only response she gave.

“I ran away once. Went to a friend’s house. I came back the next day so I don’t think it compares to your situation at all but…” She flashed Yohane a warm compassionate smile. “I think I understand that feeling of wanting to be anywhere but home.” 

“Yeah…” Yohane let out an awkward chuckle. What was she supposed to say? “That feeling, It’s uhhh…”

“Rather unpleasant?” Dia suggested and when Yohane nodded as she chuckled. “Anyway, what I’m saying is if you want to talk about what's happening to you, I’ll listen.”

“Thanks…” Yohane mubbled, taking another sip of her drink. Dia was an usual person, that was for sure but Yohane couldn’t detect a hint of malice in her kindness. Laelaps jumped up onto the couch, curling up on Yohane’s lap and demanding to be petted. Obliging, Yohane stroked her fur and started to relax a little.

Maybe this wasn’t too bad, she could enjoy spending a night or two here before moving on. Dia seemed nice, the house was warm and the hot chocolate was tasty

**Author's Note:**

> Pokemon times TuT


End file.
